Leksykon: Statki i pojazdy
Broń: Pancerz ablacyjny Bariery kinetyczne statku wojennego redukują zniszczenia wywoływane przez obiekty stałe, jednak nie mogą powstrzymać laserów systemu GARDIAN, promieni cząsteczkowych ani innych rodzajów Naprowadzanej Broni Energetycznej (NBE). Wewnętrzna warstwa ochrony statku składa się z płyt pancerza ablacyjnego, który ma „stopić się” w przypadku nagrzania. Zmieniony w gaz składnik pancerza rozprasza promienie NBE, czyniąc je nieskutecznymi. Wokół wewnętrznego poszycia ciśnieniowego buduje się rusztowanie, z którego zwiesza się płaty pancerza ablacyjnego. Większość statków ma kilka warstw pancerza rozdzielonych przestrzenią wygłuszającą, która często służy za ładownię. Krążowniki, którym wewnątrz brakuje miejsca na hangary dla myśliwców, umieszczają myśliwce właśnie w tymże wygłuszaczu. Nierzadko zdarza się, że niektórzy członkowie załogi konstruują niedozwolone aparatury destylujące alkohol w rzadko odwiedzanych, bezpiecznie ukrytych przed wzrokiem ciekawskich zakamarkach wygłuszacza. Kategorie okrętów wojennych thumb|right Większe statki wojenne dzieli się na cztery kategorie pod względem masy: FREGATY to małe szybkie statki, których używa się do zwiadu i śledzenia większych okrętów. Często działają w grupach. KRĄŻOWNIKI to okręty bojowe średniej masy. Szybsze niż pancerniki i lepiej uzbrojone niż fregaty. Krążowniki patrolują rejon działań wojskowych, często dowodząc grupami fregat. PANCERNIKI to okręty flagowe osiągające długość nawet jednego kilometra. Są wyposażone w potężne działa dalekiego zasięgu. Używa się ich jedynie podczas najważniejszych misji. LOTNISKOWCE to gigantyczne okręty wojskowe, które są w stanie transportować dużą liczbę myśliwców. Mniejsze statki służą z reguły jako wsparcie dla większych okrętów w czasie bitwy: MYŚLIWCE to jednoosobowe statki używane do bezpośrednich walk. MYŚLIWCE PRZECHWYTUJĄCE to jednoosobowe pojazdy, których celem jest zwalczanie myśliwców wroga. Napęd FTL thumb|right Napęd nadświetlny FTL wykorzystuje rdzeń z pierwiastka zero, by zmniejszyć masę statku. Zwiększa to znacznie szybkość wewnątrz pola efektu masy, umożliwiając podróże z dużą prędkością oraz redukując fluktuacje wektora czasu. Statki kosmiczne wymagają konwencjonalnych silników jako uzupełnienia rdzenia napędu FTL. Sam rdzeń nie zapewnia niezbędnej siły napędowej. Ilość piezo oraz mocy potrzebnej napędowi wzrasta proporcjonalnie do masy jednostki. Bardzo duże statki oraz wielkie prędkości oznaczają gigantyczne wydatki. Skutki załamania pola podczas podróży nadświetlnej są katastrofalne. Statek natychmiast wpada w podświetlną, a towarzysząca temu energia uwalnia się w postaci zabójczego promieniowania Cerenkova. Normandia thumb|right Normandia to prototyp statku kosmicznego, skonstruowany przez Przymierze Systemów we współpracy z Radą Cytadeli. Dzięki specyficznemu wyposażeniu, jednostka ta została zoptymalizowana do misji zwiadowczych w niestabilnych regionach galaktyki. Większość okrętów pozostawia po sobie ciepło generowane podczas lotu, dzięki czemu stają się łatwo wykrywalne przez czujniki innych jednostek. Normandia może tymczasowo ukryć generowane ciepło wewnątrz kadłuba. W połączeniu z chłodzeniem zamontowanym na zewnątrz poszycia kadłuba statek może poruszać się niewykryty przez wiele godzin lub prowadzić rekonesans. Istnieje jednak pewne ryzyko. Magazynowane ciepło musi być w pewnym momencie oddane. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, temperatura wewnątrz statku, spowoduje śmierć załogi. Kolejnym elementem systemów maskujących jest posiadany przez Normandię rewolucyjny napęd Tantala, posiadający dwukrotnie większy rdzeń niż standardowa jednostka napędowa. Silnik wydziela skondensowaną masę, w którą okręt się zapada, umożliwiając ruch bez wykorzystania generujących ciepło silników. Pojazdy M35 Mako thumb|right Mako to pojazd piechoty, który został zaprojektowany z myślą o fregatach Przymierza Systemów. M35 jest na tyle mały, że można go przewozić w ładowni i szybko wysyłać na patrol po dowolnym świecie. Mako posiada wieżyczkę ze 155 mm akceleratorem masy i współosiowym karabinem maszynowym, co zapewnia oddziałowi bojowemu zarówno transport, jak i wsparcie ogniowe. Ponieważ oddziały marines muszą walczyć niemal w każdych warunkach, Mako jest pojazdem szczelnie chroniącym przed wpływem środowiska. Posiada także małe silniczki odrzutowe, które pozwalają mu poruszać się na planetoidach o niskim poziomie grawitacji. Mako zasilany jest przez wodoro-tlenowe ogniwo paliwowe. Posiada także mały rdzeń pierwiastka zero. Rdzeń nie jest dostatecznie duży, by znieść masę pojazdu, ale wystarczy, by zamortyzować upadek z dużej wysokości. Rdzeń razem z silnikami odrzutowymi pozwala Mako szybko wydostać się z niebezpiecznego terenu. M-44 Młot Wóz bojowy piechoty M-44 Młot to znakomity pojazd opancerzony napędzany efektem masy. Zamiast kół Młot posiada trzy silniki rakietowe na paliwo stałe, które pozwalają mu unosić się nad polem bitwy i poruszać z prędkością sięgającą 120 km/h. Dzięki temu może tworzyć formację z szybkimi jednostkami kawalerii pancernej, pokonywać zbiorniki wodne, a nawet przeskakiwać nad przeszkodami terenowymi. Zdolności manewrowe są zagwarantowane dodatkowym systemem mikrodopalaczy – nawet zniszczenie dwóch głównych silników nie jest w stanie unieruchomić pojazdu. Młot posiada większość cech międzyplanetarnych pojazdów bojowych: w pełni hermetyczne wnętrze, 360-stopniowe bariery kinetyczne i system naprowadzania pocisków, który zapewnia precyzję ostrzału nawet podczas gwałtownych manewrów. Elektroniczne systemy obronne obejmują wykrywacz laserowy, odbijacze dipolowe, aktywne maskowanie termiczne i radar terenowy, z łatwością wykrywający nawet ukrytą pod ziemią broń wroga. System nawigacyjny pojazdu wzorowany jest na wozach pancernych, więc kierowcy czołgów mogą prowadzić Młoty bez dodatkowego szkolenia. W rezultacie schodzące z linii produkcyjnej Młoty nie mają wysokościomierzy ani innych podobnych czujników; najlepiej sprawdzają się na standardowej wysokości rejsowej: dwa metry nad ziemią. Suweren thumb|right Suweren to okręt flagowy zbuntowanego Widma, Sarena, olbrzymi pancernik, większy od jakiejkolwiek innej jednostki w galaktyce. Ogromne działo zainstalowane na grzbiecie kadłuba jest w stanie jednym strzałem przebić barierę każdej jednostki. Nie wiadomo, jak Saren zdołał wejść w posiadanie tego potężnego okrętu. Część specjalistów argumentuje, że Suweren jest dziełem gethów, ale są też głosy, że to relikt z czasów Protean. Jego konstrukcja sugeruje jednak coś innego. Co dokładnie, nikt nie był w stanie dotąd określić. Atak na Eden Prime pokazał zdolność Suwerena. Okręt może lądować na powierzchni planety. Oznacza to, że pancernik musi posiadać adekwatny do rozmiarów rdzeń pierwiastka zero i zdolność generowania olbrzymiej mocy. Walka w kosmosie thumb|right Najważniejszą cechą statków podczas potyczek w kosmosie jest zwrotność. Głównym celem jest nastawienie akceleratora masy tak, by kierował się w burtę wrogiego statku. Bitwy przyjmują z reguły formę ostrzału artyleryjskiego z odległości kilku tysięcy kilometrów, choć zdarzają się potyczki na bliższe odległości – nie mniejsze jednak niż kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Większość starć rozgrywa się między statkami o wadze krążowników lub mniejszej. Lotniskowce i pancerniki wchodzą do walki jedynie wtedy, gdy spór toczy się między całymi flotami. Bitwy są z reguły bardzo krótkie, gdyż jedna strona najczęściej wycofuje się po odniesieniu poważniejszych strat. Gdy dany okręt wchodzi w tryb lotu FTL, następuje koniec walki, nie można go bowiem wykryć żadnym czujnikiem. Żadna broń nie jest w stanie go zniszczyć. Jedyny sposób gwarantujący, że wróg stanie do walki, to atak na strategiczny punkt, na przykład kolonię lub przekaźnik masy. Statki kosmiczne Fregaty Fregaty to lekkie statki służące do zwiadu i eskorty. Często wyposażone są w rozwinięte systemy GARDIAN, zapewniające osłonę, mają na pokładzie oddział marines do zadań lądowych i zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. W przeciwieństwie do większych statków, fregaty mogą lądować na planetach. Systemy napędowe fregat pozwalają im osiągać wysokie prędkości nadświetlne. Mają również proporcjonalnie większe silniki odrzutowe i lżejszą masę konstrukcji, co pozwala im na zwinne manewry. Podczas walki ich prędkość i zdolność manewru czynią fregaty odpornymi na dalekosiężny ogień większych statków; w czasie, który zajmuje pociskom dotarcie na ich pozycje, fregaty już nie ma na linii ognia. Podczas Walki z udziałem floty, fregaty są formowane w „wilcze stada” liczące od czterech do sześciu jednostek. Wilcze stada błyskawicznie przelatują przez formacje wroga i polują na statki, których bariery kinetyczne zostały zniszczone torpedami dysrupcji wystrzelonymi przez myśliwce. Stado okrąża nieosłonięte cele, wykorzystując swą prędkość oraz zdolności manewru do uniknięcia ognia przeciwnika. Fregaty Przymierza nazywane są na cześć wielkich bitew historii ludzkości. Krążownik Statki kosmiczne wielkości krążowników to standardowe jednostki bojowe z dala od dużych baz marynarki. Są niczym „biedna cholerna piechota” większości flot kosmicznych. Szybkim fregatom zwiadowczym brakuje siły przebicia i wytrzymałości, by stanąć do prawdziwej walki, a potężne pancerniki stanowią dobro o znaczeniu strategicznym, wydzielane bardzo ostrożnie i wykorzystywane tylko w najważniejszych bitwach. Krążowniki wypełniają rutynowe, niezależne patrole w zamieszkałych systemach, podczas których identyfikują napotkane jednostki i prowadzą flotylle fregat do mniejszych starć, takich jak kampanie wymierzone w piratów. W większych bitwach z udziałem floty, szwadrony krążowników służą za wsparcie pancernikom, przeczesujący flanki w celu uniemożliwienia przeciwnikom manewru mającego na celu wycelowanie głównymi działami z burty. Krążowniki Przymierza przyjmują nazwy wielkich miast na Ziemi. Myśliwiec Myśliwce to pilotowane przez jedną osobę statki bojowe. Są wystarczająco małe, by opłacało się w nich umieszczać potężne rdzenie składające się z pierwiastka zero i umożliwiają większe przyspieszenie oraz lepszą zdolność do manewru niż w przypadku większych statków. Tarcze barier kinetycznych zmieniły walkę kosmiczną z krwawych jatek w nierozstrzygnięte, powolne starcia. Tylko główne działo pancernika było by wstanie przebić tarczę wrogiego pancernika pociskiem używającym przyśpieszenia masy. Uległo to zmianie wraz z rozwojem torped dysrupcyjnych, wystrzeliwanych z pokładów myśliwców. Torpedy dysrupcyjne – broń krótkiego zasięgu – są w stanie przebić się przez barierę kinetyczną i zniszczyć generujący ją podzespół. System GARDIAN zainstalowany na statkach można zneutralizować jedynie taktyką roju. Grupy myśliwców ponoszą ogromne straty, próbując celnie wystrzeliwać pociski torpedowe. Każde wystrzelone z myśliwców torpedy uszkodzą bariery pancernika, akceleratory masy zainstalowane na fregatach i krążownikach sprawnie poradzą sobie z pozbawioną osłony jednostką. Myśliwce przechwytujące, zoptymalizowane do zwalczania myśliwców wroga, to jednostki niezdolne do uszkodzenia większych statków. Służą gównie do ochrony przyjaznych jednostek przed atakami wrogich myśliwców. Pancerniki Pancerniki to ostateczny argument w bitwach kosmicznych: miliony ton metalu, ceramiki i polimerów, których jednym celem jest masowe ostrzeliwanie jednostek przeciwnika. Żaden zdrowy na umyśle dowódca nie stanie do walki z pancernikiem, chyba że sam dysponuje podobną jednostką. Źródłem potęgi pancernika jest jego główne działo. Pancerniki mają od 800 metrów do kilometra długości, a ich główne działa mają proporcjonalnie taką samą długość. 800-metrowy akcelerator masy jest w stanie w ciągu dwóch sekund zwiększyć prędkość dwukilogramowego pocisku aż do 283 km/s. Każdy z takich pocisków ma energię kinetyczną 38 kiloton trotylu – moc trzy razy większa niż broń atomowa, która zniszczyła Hiroszimę. Podczas bombardowania planet część tej energii kinetycznej jest tracona za względu na tarcie przy ponownym wejściu w atmosferę. Przyjmuje się, że każda jednostka atmosferyczna powietrzna zabiera mniej więcej 20% energii pocisku. W chwili obecnej flota turian posiada 37 pancerników, asari 21, salarianie 16. Ludzkość dysponuje sześcioma pancernikami, ale dodatkowy budowany jest na Stacji Arcturus. Okręty wojenne Przymierza nazywane są na cześć ziemskich szczytów górskich. Klasa Everest: Everest, Fuji, Elbrus. Klasa Kilimandżaro: Kilimandżaro, Tai Shan, Shasta, Aconcagua (jeszcze w budowie). fr:Codex/Vaisseaux et véhicules en:Codex/Ships and Vehicles Kategoria:Leksykon